Naruto's First Love
by Jentus
Summary: Naruto confesses his love for Sasuke. Sasuke gets confused. Gaara wants Naruto for himself. Who will Naruto end up with? Yaoi, T just in case. Gaara x Naruto x Sasuke My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Kushina asked from the other end of the kitchen.

"Nothing," he huffed angrily. He was lying of course, something was the matter!

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Minato said as he took a sip of his fresh cup of coffee. "What is it son? You can talk to us about it."

"I said it was nothing!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the table. His bowl of cereal shook and some milk spilled out while his parents looked at him with confusion, their child was usually in a happy cheerful mood. What makes today different?

"If it's because we can't go to Ramen World for your Birthday next week then-"his mother started.

"It's not because of that." He grumbled, Naruto grabbed his bag that hung from the chair then left the room, "I gotta go before I'm late for school"

Minato waved him off with a smile, "Have a good day at school!" in response Naruto slammed the door. Kushina rushed the front and waved with her wooden spoon, "NARUTO I SWEAR, IF YOU SLAM THE DAMNED DOOR AGAIN YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!" hair flaring around her.

"Oh yeah, I married the 'Hot red Haberano' Minato muttered to himself, forgetting this fact every so often from her kindness and gentleness she shows him. Then she acts like this then everything comes back.

"I swear! What is up with him lately? He's been acting like this since this weekend," Kushina mumbled as she continued making her own scrambled eggs.

"I'm sure it's just a puberty thing, mood swings and all."

"Like you ever got that," she grumbled, jealous of how calm Minato can be in any situation.

"Oh well, he'll let us know what it is if he really needs our help. Until then we can only let him know we're here for him."

"I guess you're right," Kushina agreed, sitting next to the Hokage husband.

**Xxxxxxx**

Naruto arrived to school to be welcomed by his two best friends. He tried to avoid them but they spotted him too easily, or smelt him too easily.

"Yo Naruto! Hurry up man or you'll be late!" Kiba called from his locker. Gaara peered over his shoulder and smiled at his friend.

"Good morning Naruto," the red head greeted.

"Hey guys," he grumbled annoyed. The two picked up on this right away and looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Naruto, man. What's up? Why you grouchy this morning?"

"It's morning, I'm sure I'm not the only one like this," he sighed, trying to calm down. He didn't want these two to know.

"You can talk to us Naruto. We are your friends." Gaara offered, kneeling down to his level while Naruto grabbed his books.

"I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep."

Gaara smiled at him gently, "I didn't get much sleep either last night."

Naruto smiled, "You too, huh?" it was true he didn't get much sleep last night but that was still not the only reason.

"Yes, but let's get to class. The bell is about to ring," Gaara said, helping the blonde up.

"You can tell us about what happened at lunch! Don't think we believe for a second that it's because you didn't get enough sleep! You should know that we know you better than that."

"Whatever, but you both have to buy me lunch if you want me to talk," Naruto grumble, he didn't finish his breakfast and he knew that he was going to be starving by the time lunch comes around.

**Xxxxxxx**

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. The three sat down at a cafeteria table, and the two stared at Naruto.

Naruto glared at them, causing Gaara to look away with a slight blush, "What?" Naruto scolded.

Kiba smiled and rested his head on top of one of his hands the way a flirty girl would with a matching look, "What's the matter Naruto, darling?" Kiba said in a high pitched voice.

"Wait for me to finish eating would ya?" Naruto complained, taking another bite full of instant ramen.

"C'mon, we're your friends. Right? Then trust us a little here, we don't judge," Kiba said in a cheerful, non-serious voice. "Right Gaara?" The red head looked at Kiba then Naruto and nodded.

"No matter what, we are here for you," Gaara softly said.

Naruto, finished his ramen and sighed, "fine. I'll tell you behind the school, c'mon." He got up and the two followed automatically.

When they got behind the school Naruto made sure there was no one within hearing distance then sat down on the ground.

"Here's what happened," Naruto sighed, the two sitting along on the ground with him, "It was yesterday, and me and Sasuke were with Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kankuro. We were just fooling around town and after sunset everyone left but Sasuke and I, then…"

~Flashback~

_Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the store with a bag of chips and pop each then they headed to the roof they always hang out on. At the top they sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set. Naruto continued to glance over at the other and he pretended not to notice. Then Naruto decided to finally break the silence._

_"__S-Sasuke-"_

_"__You can't have my chips." Sasuke cut him off bluntly._

_"__No! No, that's not it!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in front of him. "I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"__Ask away, can't promise to give you an answer though," Sasuke replied, continuing to stare at the setting sun and not the blushing blonde next to him._

_"__Er, ok, then I'll tell you something then…." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and took a sip of pop. "I-Iloveyou."_

_Sasuke coughed violently from his pop as soon as he said it. Naruto immediately helped him out and then slapped his back, thinking it would help._

_"__TRY SWALLOWING IT! JUST KEEP TRYING TO SWALLOW IT!" Naruto said in total panic. When Sasuke recovered he punched Naruto on the arm hard._

_"__When someone's choking, you DON'T SLAP THEIR BACK OR TELL THEM TO SWALLOW!" He yelled, not facing the blonde._

_"__Gah! I didn't know that! Are you okay now?"_

_"__No, I better head home…just in case." And just like that, Sasuke leaped from the roof. Naruto followed after._

_"__Maybe I should walk you home, just in case."_

_"__NO!" Sasuke said, kicking Naruto to the ground with his right leg. When Naruto wiped his eyes of the dirt that got in it, Sasuke was gone. Naruto sighed then walked his own way home._

~EndFlashback~

"Harsh," Kiba said wide eyed. He had no idea Naruto swung that way.

"That is too bad," Gaara replied with a smile twitching on the edges of his lips. He was somewhat happy inside, now that he knew Naruto was interested in boys, he may have a chance.

"So what do I do?!" Naruto whined, falling back onto the grass. "He hasn't talked to me since then!"

"Saturday eh? Today's Tuesday and he was here yesterday…" Kiba mused to himself, he was also happy about Naruto's queerness. When Hinata finds out, he'll have a chance to ask her out.

"Yes?"

"I'm sure he's just scared or something, keep on trying!" Kiba encouraged.

"Naruto, if Sasuke felt the same way he would've told you right then when you confessed. But he ran off, so maybe you should just move on," Gaara said with his hand on his shoulder. Naruto stared at the grass with sad eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think I can love anyone else."

"Well they say the first love is…..the hardest? I dunno, I'm just making things up." Kiba laughed. "But seriously, dude. Don't give up! Just ask him if he feels the same way after school. If he does then great! But if not then, try again! Since when were you one to give up?"

Naruto grew a smile and nodded, "Your right Kiba! Thanks guys!" he jumped onto his feet then stretched. "After school it is!" then he ran off.

"I thought we both said after school." Kiba said. Gaara didn't reply since he was mutually made at him, he was ruining his chance with Naruto! But Kiba found nothing strange with Gaaras none responsive attitude. It was his attitude most of the time anyways.

**Xxxxxxx**

Naruto watched the clock anxiously, only two minutes to go and he can go find Sasuke and walk with him. Then maybe he'll find out what Sasuke thinks. What if he did love him back? Would all his fantasies come true? A deep blush covered Naruto's face as he thought of all his fantasies, maybe not right away they'll all come true. But just one of the nice ones, like sweet words of nothing in each other's ear. Sasuke telling him he loves him, that he likes his blue eyes. Naruto telling him how he loves his eyes, hair, lips, body, facial features. Naruto shook his head as his thoughts got out of control again, thirty seconds to go.

The bell rung and he rushed out of the door and quickly opened his locker and grabbed his bag, then he rushed off to where Sasuke usually went home. He saw Sasuke walking with his brother Itachi and the two seemed to be walking in silence. Perfect, he wouldn't be interrupting anything.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, Sasuke and his brother turned around and his eyes widened while Itachi smiled.

Critisize me, where do i need to improve? What do I need to change? suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Naruto, he looked over to his brother for some sort of support but Itachi smiled at him mioschivously and poofed away. Damn, was that a clone the whole time?! He looked back to Naruto who was closing in, then he jumped up onto the closest roof then ran.

"Sasuke! Don't run! I just want to ask you something!" Naruto called behind him. Ssuke dashed into the alleyways and his behind a clutter of garbage cans. He heard Naruto start to slowly walk by. He stayed as still as he could until a cat came along.

It started to purr and jumped over to Sasuke's hiding spot. He tried tp shoo it away before Naruto grew some brains and noticed.

Too late.

Naruto saw that cat and started talking to it.

"Hey there kitty, what you find? Some Tuna?" Naruto moved the garbage cans out of the way to see Sasuke crouched into a ball, his head in a position that he hought Naruto couldnt see him.

Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up and frowned with a slight blush on his face, "No, I'm...uh...Lee. Sasuke's distant cousin." He made up, "Here to visit the guy now. Donm't know where he is though. See ya!" he turnes to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Naruto giggled, "Sasuke, that might of worked in the past, but not now," Sasuke kept his head turned away. "Sasuke, I need to know. How do you feel about me?"

Sasuke jerked his shoulder away from the blonde's grip abut didn't run this time, "Idiot, how should I know?" He said before turning to trap Naruto in a Genjutsu, and then running away. Where to though? His house would be too obvious...

Xxxxxxx

Sasuke skipped another rock at the docks. Just watching water comorted him. He never know why though. He sighed as he sat down, How does he feel about Naruto? He never really looked at him that way before. And it was no secret that he was interested in guys either. That's why he never had a girlfriend before in his life even though he had many fangirls. Heck, his locker was full of love notes every time he opened it. It got annoying after a while but he never really did anything to stop it.

"Sasuke! Found you!" He heard from the person who was hugginghim from the ebhinnd, alost pushing him into the water, Sasuke freaked out for a moment on the inside and flipped Naruto into the water, but during the splash he got some water on him as well.

"Damn you Naruto!" He yelled, not leaving this time.

"But Saaasuke!" Naruto whined as he climbed out of the water. "This was such an obviouse place for you to hide! Your always here!"

That was true, did he secretly want Naruto to find him? He mentally slapped himself again, of course not. He just wasnt thinking clearly.

"Whatever, dunce."

Naruto thought of what Kiba said, maybe Sasuke was just confused. So he decided not to push it too much right away. "So Sasuke, do you wanna go for some Ramen? My treat!" He offered.

Sasuke looked thoughtfull for a moment before nodding with a grunt. Naruto smiled and shook himself dry like a dog, getting Sasuke more wet, causing him to growl. Naruto smiled nervously then laughed uncomftorably before walking to Ichirku ramens together.

"Two ramens please!" Naruto shouted as they walked in. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and sat down, resting his head on his hand annoyed.

"Coming rii-iiight up!" Ichiraku ramen guy called back as he got busy.

"How was school today?" Ayame asked the two as she got them some water.

"It was great!"

"Fine."

"That's nice to hear," Ayame smiled as she went to help her father.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started until he was cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was then smiled. "Hey Gaara! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give you this," Gaara pulled out a small box wrapped in orange paper and a blue bow on top. "I'm sorry i coudn't bring it to school but-"

"Thats fine! Better late than never, right?" Naruto gently took the box and when he opened it he saw a necklace. Actually, he saw two. with only one rainbow.

"Its a friendship necklce, for us," Gaara said shyly.

"Oh! T-Thanks Gaara," Naruto forced a smile _'A little girl though_...'

Gaara took one ou,"Here, let me put it on." and he did. Naruto felt uncomftorable the whole time while Sasuke was holding back the laughter. All he was showing was a devious smile.

"Oh shuddup," Naruto mouthed to Sasuke, causing him to chuckle.

When Gaara was done he took the other one out and handed it to Naruto, "Can you put mine on?"

Naruto nodded and had small blush when he did so. Little did he know that Gaara was the hapiest kid in the world right now. When Naruto finished with some difficulty, Gaara turned and bowed his head.

"Thank you very much, may I join you two?"

"Um...Actually-"

"Of course! Here, take my seat, I actuallu have to get going. Bye!" Sasuke waved before he went away. Naruto was crushed inside but didn't show it when Gaara sat down where Sasuek was.

"I apologize Naruto, I didn't think he would leave," which was the truth. He did want him to leave though, but he didn't think it would be that easy.

"Its alright, I don't think he likes me back anyways."

"Well, you'll just have to move on. I'm sure theres many people who would love to go out with you."

"Maybe," he sighed as he got up and left. Gaara didn't think he should follow so he didn't. He wached Naruto walk away until he was out of site but when he turned around he saw two bowls of ramen.

"Here's the bill!" Ayame said in a song song tone.

"B-But I didn't order this..."

"Well someone has to pay for this!" Ayame said in a worried voice, palms on her cheeks. "My father will be so angry at me-" she sniffled.

Gaara sighed in defeat, "Alright."

* * *

Crappy ending, I know. But i've been thinking, i think i'm gonna add Gaara more into the scene. Make it sort of a love triangle thing, ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke got home and his mother and father were already asleep. Itachi was in the kitchen raiding the fridge but when he sensed Sasuke he looked up with a drumstick in his mouth while his hand were full with other edibles. He smiled at his frustrated brother and set his things on the table. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"You ditched me! How do you think?!" Sasuke yelled, pointing in accusation as he threw his bag and knocking his brother to the ground, Itachi rubbed his head laughing.

"I apologize, little brother, but I was under the impression that you wanted to be alone with your lover."

"HE IS NO SUCH THING!" Sasuke yelled, wrestling his brother back to the ground, Itachi didn't fight back but he just held Sasuke's hands and lifted him with his legs so he was stuck in the air. Sasuke growled as Itachi laughed amused.

"Let me down," he threatened in a low voice.

"When you calm down," Itachi smirked.

"I….am….PERFECTLY calm," Sasuke said with a smile and a twitch.

Itachi nodded and let go of his hands and used his legs to push him up to his feet. The younger of the two brushed himself off and sat at the table mumbling angrily.

Itachi sat himself down across the table continuing to eat his snack, "So what's the problem, little brother?"

He groaned, "You know perfectly well what the problem is."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully, "Oh yes. Naruto. I don't see why this is a problem, many kids have admitted their love for you. Let's see, there was Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and many of those exchange students from the Sand…"

"I know, but nothing like this has ever happened before," He replied, reaching for a tomato on Itachi's side of the table and taking a bite from it.

"What do you mean this?"

"I don't know. This just…feels different from all those other times…"  
"Because he's a guy or because he's one of your friends?"

"I've had guys ask me out before, remember Kabuto?"

"Oh yeah, I beat the shit out of him, forgot about that guy."

"Yeah, well I guess it's because Naruto and I are friends."

"So what are you going to do about this?"

"I dunno…you tell me."

This caught Itachi somewhat off guard as he raised a brow, "What makes you think I could tell you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You have a girlfriend."

"We met during a mission and plus, I asked her out."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't even care."

"You care enough to ask." Itachi chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Thanks for nothing," He said before heading upstairs.

"Anytime little brother," Itachi called after him.

**Zzzzzzzz**

The next day at school, Naruto was talking to Kiba at his locker again and he was giving him advice until Gaara came around. The two noticed him and welcomed him.

"So Gaara, Sasuke and I have plans to meet this lunch! He says he has an answer for me!" Naruto said excitedly.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"You heard him Gaara, he's got a lunch date with lover boy," Kiba said proudly, wrapping an arm around the blonde and winking.

"O-oh. When did you two make plans?"

Naruto squealed like a girl, "He caught me this morning at my locker. His very words were 'Naruto, meet me at lunch… and I'll tell you my answer'."

Gaara blinked,"Um…Good for you Naruto. I hope it goes well. I have to go give something to Temari so…I'll see you guys later." He turned and waved to his two friends. 'I might have to kill Sasuke' Gaara thought. But before he does anything too harsh he'll have to see what Sasuke is going to tell him first.

**Xxxxxxx**

Gaara made an excuse that he had lunch detention for sleeping in class while Kiba ate lunch with Shino and Hinata. Naruto was sitting and waiting for Sasuke to show up. 'He's probably just nervous. He should show up soon,' Naruto happily thought as he sipped on some juice.

He felt a hand fall softly on his shoulder, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto looked up with a smile that soon fell with disappointment. "Hey Gaara."

"Where is Sasuke? Isn't he supposed to meet you here?" Gaara asked as he took the reserved seat for Sasuke.

"That's what I thought too…" he sadly sighed. He looked up at Gaara, "Have you seen him?" he asked hopefully.

Gaara gulped then shook his head, "I have not since this morning in biology."

His head sunk in disappointment, "Aw man, and lunch started ten minutes ago."

"Yes, but don't worry about him. You don't need someone like that," Gaara put his arm around him sympathetically while inside Gaara was screaming like a fan girl who just met Deidara Iwagari.

Naruto groaned in disappointment as he closed his eyes and leaned on Gaara's shoulder, "I guess your right."

Gaara savored every moment he got with Naruto, afraid to speak since he might squeal. Gaara squeezed his shoulder and rest his own head on his and took in Naruto's ramen like scent. Does he bathe in that stuff or something? Come to think of it, does he bath at all? He didn't care, he liked his scent.

"GAARA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" an angry roar came, when Gaara and Naruto turned around they saw a huge flaming fireball headed their way. Naruto panicked but Gaara held him tight and let his sand from his gourd take care of protecting him.

Gaara smirked when Sasuke came back into view, "And yet, it was my bitch mother who protected me and Naruto."

"S-Sasuke, are you crying?" Naruto asked. When Gaara looked he saw his eyes were red and teary, only making Gaara feel even more satisfied.

_~Flashback~_

_Sasuke was in the washroom and was just washing his hands. "DammitDammitDammitDammit…" he continuously murmured to himself. How was he going to word his answer to Naruto? Idiot, why couldn't he be straight and just go out with Hinata or something? She liked him for sure and it could work with them._

_Sasuke fixed his hair and practiced in front of the mirror on how he was going to tell the idiotic blond, since he thought he was alone in the restroom… until he saw something in the mirror. But something got in his eyes, before he caught as much of a glimpse at it "Dammit!" he growled to no one in particularly. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't do anything. Even when he tried to drown it out with water. Going into sharigan mode didn't work at all and even made it worse._

_He must've been in the washroom for at least ten minutes before he shut his eyes closed and stormed out._

_"Screw this." He had to tell Naruto his answer before something happens._

~End Of Flashback~


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were called to the principal's office since they were the only three out of fifty students that were there and unharmed. Most of the students used substitution except Rock Lee, who couldn't use jutsus. He was sent to the leaf hospital immediately since it was severe. Sasuke might have to apologize afterwards. The three stood in the office, none of them looking like they care what would happen.

Principal Hiruzen sighed with his pipe in hand and after he blew out a huff of smoke he turned the trio of teenagers, "Explain what happened."

Sasuke looked away with a pouty sort of look, Gaara remained silent with face expressionless, while Naruto was picking at his nails

"I am waiting for someone to explain," he repeated calmly but with a vein popping out.

Naruto jerked his head up as if someone called his name,"Me and Gaara were just eating our lunches while I was waiting for Sasuke to show up and out of no where he comes in crying and blows a huge fireball!" Naruto explained, waving his arms around.

Sasuke shot his eyes toward Naruto with a deadly glare, Naruto didn't notice but Gaara did and he glared straight back. Sasuke growled then faced toward the principal with an accusing finger at Gaara, "I was _supposed_ to meet Naruto but when I was in the washroom this fucking redhead got his damned sand in my eyes!"

Gaara glared at him with cold eyes and a chilling smile to match, "What proof do you have that it was _my_ sand and not just dust? There is no need to blame me because something got in your eye and pissed you off."

"BASRTARD! You knew I was meeting Naruto and got jealous! Then when I come along you two were snuggling against each other! That's all the proof I need!" he shouted, lifting him up in the air with his hand around his neck. But his sand made sure Gaara would not choke so Gaara remained in his grasp not fighting back.

You can try to harm me but you will fail, only making yourself look like an idiot," Gaara smirked at him. Sasuke growled and aimed a punch right in his face but he sand blocked it. Then Sasuke gave a similar smirk.

"But remember the chuunin exams? I was able to break your 'force field'," Sasuke then charged a chidori in his hand and Gaara widened his eyes just a smudge but stood his ground. Not that he was even on the ground. The chidori got larger and larger while Naruto was watching clueless in the background with his arms crossed and a dope expression on his face.

Sasuke was about to hit Gaara with the chidori but Principl Hiruzen pulled Gaara out of the way and aimed Sasuke toward the window. Sasuke flew out and to make it worse, they were on the third floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed worriedly as he ran to the window and looked out. He saw him break a cherry tree apart with his jutsu. Principal Hiruzen face palmed himself again with a sigh. That was his favourite tree too.

"You may come back up Sasuke," He called down to his student. He seemd ignored his words but listened to them.

While the three waited Naruto stood there feeling somewhat awkward, Gaara's pride feeling somewhat crushed that the principal got in the way but he also saved him, and Principal Hiruzen thinking of a proper punishment for Sasuke for starting a fight with Gaara just now and burning up the cafeteria room.

When Sasuke came knocking back in Hiruzen waved him back in. the three stood there again and he had no idea what to do, "Sasuke, why did you burn the cafeteria?"

Sasuke frowned then glared at Gaara, "Cuz this damn desert rat got sand in my eyes." Then Sasuke blushed by how stupid that sounded but stood by his reason.

"I see, and why did you get sand in Sasuke's eyes?" he asked calmly to Gaara.

"I did no such thing, I was with Naruto the whole time in the cafeteria," he had a look on his face saying 'I swear to god it wasn't me!'

"Hiruzen turned to the blonde, "Can you vouch for that, Naruto?"

Naruto sweat dropped, he didn't want either one to get in trouble. And if he ratted on Sasuke he might not return his feeling. Naruto looked around him as if Hiruzen might be looking at someone behind him, but when there was no one Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Sasuke glaring at him and Gaara with a pleasing look. He gulped and said to principal Hiruzen, "I-I don't feel so good, I'm gonna throw up!" and with that he burst out of the room with his hand over his mouth. Hiruzen groaned and faced the two boys once more, "So who's gonna take the responsibility or will I have to punish both of you and call both your parents?"

The two gulped, Sasuke had a very sweet and kind but stern mother with an extremely judgemental father. Gaara had a loving mother as well but his father would find this incident another reason for him to hate him. So in unsion, they said, "IT WAS ME! DON'T CALL MY PARENTS!"

Hiruzen chuckled to himself, no need to bring Ibiki in. "Alright boys, you two will have detention during lunch and an hour after school for the next two weeks.

The two dropped their heads and walked out glaring at each other.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and was late for math class. Not that he cared though, but he wouldn't go out of his way to miss class, he wasn't a child anymore.

"Uzumaki! You're late again!" Ebisu yelled. "How dare you!? you think you can just walk in, come and go, ditch whenever, not hand in homework-"

He was cut off by Naruto's harem jutsu and he fell back with a nose bleed. Some of the students did as well, 'perverts' he thought with a smirk. Naruto quickly went to his seat next to Hinata and rested his head on his hand. Ebisu got up with tissue in his nose and coughed.

"Very well then, but you are not to be late again!" he said with a glare. Naruto shrgged it off and closed his eyes in a dopey way. What was Sasuke doing right now? He was in science this period so something with chemicals.

"H-hello Naruto," Hinata whispered over to him, popping him out of his thought. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, why were you late this morning?" she asked with a heavy blush.

Naruto looked over at the blushing girl then looked down at his desk, "I…just got a little sick," he chuckled. Hinata's face was overtaken by worry and when Naruto noticed this when she gasped he smiled his signature grin. "Don't worry about it Hinata! I feel a lot better now, but it sure was nice of you to be worried about me!"

Hinata used all of her willpower not to faint, Naruto was smiling at _her_! She just nodded and faced the front of the class again. Hopefully she would be able to tell him one day.

Xxxxxxx

At block break Naruto tended to avoid Gaara and Sasuke, but Kiba was fine. When the end of the day came along he decided to just hang out with Kiba. Kiba invited him to his house and to his house they went.

"Kiba, have you ever had any troubles….you know…like the kind I'm having?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smirked to himself, if course he did! Most guys do! "Yeah, a few years ago I had a girlfriend, you know Kurai? It was her, then she cheated on me a month after she asked me out. And right now there's this girl I really like but she's totally hung up on some other dude, I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her." he laughed. Naruto wouldn't know who he was talking about for a fact, he had no clue Hinata was totally in love with him!

* * *

Heh, yeah, I apologize for not updating sooner. just been hectic in my life -.-"

whatya think?


End file.
